


VeggieTales: The Show Must Go On!

by ItsaMePatches



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Because of Reasons, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Melodrama, Past Relationship(s), Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: As the start of a new month begins, the cast and crew continue on, doing their own activities with each passing day; however, a question lingers over some of their head:"When will we do the next episode?"Two of the ones wondering are, of course, Bob and Larry. And as it draws near to a special day, the answer is finally revealed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how soon the first chapter will be up, but I guarantee that it'll come eventually.
> 
> (P.S. Sorry that you're reading this story)
> 
> Quick side note: Aural is Lunt's step brother who was only mentioned in a character commentary (not sure which one, though).

_Prologue_.

* * *

When he opened his eyes for the first time that day, all that Bob the Tomato could see outside his bedroom window across from him was a darker shade of blue with a hint of light. He looked over to his end table to check the time. His alarm clock read "6:49" in the morning.  
  
Well, he didn't wake up a little bit close to when he needed to get out of bed...but then again-- (Bob let out a long, quiet yawn and then stared at the time once more) it was only a while until seven in the morning. He could try snoozing a lil' longer so he would have extra energy, or he could get up now, make Joe and Larry a nice breakfast, and avoid having to be awoken by an annoying alarm clock.

Which should he do?

"..." 

Bob allowed his eyes to close as he sighed through his nostrils, snuggling back into the comfort of his bed. Resting for another two or three hours shouldn't hurt. Besides, Larry slept in until ten or eleven in the morning, and Joe was on a similar sleeping schedule unless he had school that day.

When Bob awoke again, the smell of food slithering up his nose was the first thing he noticed, followed by the living room television set playing...the local news, perhaps? Bob recognized the little jingle from anywhere. Could it be...eleven o'clock? When the tomato glanced over to his clock, his wondering thought was answered. The time was, indeed, eleven in the morning.

Huh, he didn't think he would've slept in this long. He even managed to sleep through the alarm that was set for nine-thirty!

  
Bob entered the living room. There was the news, continuing on with its routine even though (besides him) there was nobody sitting at the couch, watching.

  
His ears (well, not like one could see them) perked at the sound of chatter and plates being placed on the kitchen table. Bob immediately went over to the kitchen and poked his head in.

  
The first thing he uttered that day was a slightly confused, "What on earth...?"

"Hi Bob," unsurprisingly, Larry squeaked a greeting to him from the table where he and Joe were having breakfast from, judging by the paper sacks and familiar smell, Buger Bell.

  
Joe paused from unwrapping a breakfast burrito to give Bob a tiny smile. "Hi Bob."

  
Bob was dumbfounded. He even slept through Larry and Joe sneaking out to get breakfast? He _must_ had been worn out…

"Morning, guys. Uh, Larry," Bob made a jerk of his head at the food, questioning, "when did you get this...?"

  
Larry blinked, not getting what Bob meant at first, but then he glanced down at the food from Burger Bell. Oh yeah, the food! He gave Bob a grin. "Burger Bell just released a new breakfast menu item at, like, six in the mornin', so I kinda snuck out and bought us some breakfast with my first part-time job's paycheck!"

  
Larry then gave him a wink.

  
"Got ya somethin' you might like."

  
Bob couldn't help but make a small smile. "Really. You shouldn't have..."

  
"Aw c'mon, I insist!"  
"Well, alright. What is it?"

"Wombo Breakfast Burrito~"  
"And what's...in it?"  
"Oh you know, eggs, sausage, hash browns, stuff you like!"

  
Bob joined them at the table as Larry passed the special burrito to him. An entire breakfast rolled up in a burrito...what a blessing. What would they think of next!

  
After saying a prayer in his head, he took a bite into it.

  
Larry spoke again, mouth full of food, "Oh yeah, and the hot sauce they add to it gives the food a nice kick!"

  
Bob began sputtering and coughing, causing Joe to jump in his seat. If there was one thing Bob couldn't stomach well...it was hot sauce. Heck, anything hot or spicy could send his mouth salivating and begging for release from the discomfort.

  
"Oops," Larry felt his cheeks up from embarrassment. "I forgot you don't...like that."

  
Shoot, he better get Bob something to down the hotness that is his breakfast. He thought about getting him water, but then he remembered Archie saying that milk works better when dealing with hot food. Or...was it juice? Or did Archie say milk made it worse...? Dang it. Which drink should he give Bob?!

  
Larry hopped out of his seat and went to the refrigerator. Within less than a couple of seconds, he handed Bob a large glass of milk. "No worries," he said, "I've got ya, Bob."

  
Bob instantly felt relief. Huh, he didn't know milk did that for spicy food. When the tomato calmed down, he gasped a small, "Thanks, Larry..."

  
Larry sat down beside him, giving him a smile. "No prob." He then apologized, "Sorry about the hot sauce."

  
He chuckled weakly. "It's fine. This milk really helps with it, plus, I needed to have a drink with my food anyway."

  
Larry sighed in relief inside his head. ' _Good choice, me_.'

As Bob began to eat and drink his way through breakfast, Larry could tell that Bob was enjoying the simple but great food he picked up.

  
Though...

  
Larry puffed through his nostrils.

  
He kinda wished he could've cooked Bob something on his own. The dude created the trio's breakfast and dinner nearly every day! The least Larry could've done for Bob was make _him_ food once in a while.

  
Larry's eyes glanced away and then returned to Bob. Bob still appeared to be enjoying the Burger Bell item, so...maybe this wasn't too bad.

  
Larry said to Bob, grinning, "You look like you really like it. I was right, wasn't I?"

  
Bob made a pleased and muffled "mm-hm" as he nodded in reply.

"Good! I was gettin' worried for a sec that our awesome chef, i.e. you~, wouldn't be enjoying it a whole lot."

  
He swallowed the food, giving Larry an embarrassed look. "Come on, just because I cook doesn't mean I don't like fast food!"

  
Larry couldn't help but look off to the side with a shrug and sheepish grin. "Still...I feel a lil' bad that I can't cook like you."

  
"Larry, don't worry about it. Besides, like how I am with cooking in comparison to you, you're pretty great at things that I'm not," he explained.

  
Joe, who looked away from his food for a moment, nodded in agreement.

  
" _Liiiike_ , what?" Larry scooted closer with his grin widening. "Am I better at showin' off my looks?"

  
' _You_ can _be_ _cute at times..._ ' one of the comments in his mind echoed, but Bob wasn't entirely sure how Larry would've reacted, so, instead,  
"Pff," Bob made an amused sound and shook his head. "Larry, you can be so silly sometimes."

  
Larry pouted. "Hey c'mon, I'm kinda cute!" He paused. "...I think I am. I dunno. I've heard people say I am..."

  
' _Guess it was a good thing I didn't say that_ ,' Bob thought. ' _He would've probably bragged about being right_.'

"I'm gonna assume it's true," Larry responded, "and that you're secretly jealous. How's that?"

  
Joe looked at Bob. " _Are_ you jealous, Bob?"

  
Bob sputtered, but then he regained his casual composure, shaking his head. "No, I'm not."

  
Larry didn't buy it. "Uh- _huh_."

" _Anyway_ " Bob changed topic, "after breakfast, I'll be leaving in a little while. Gotta meet up with the group so we can talk about our next episode."

  
Larry blinked. "So that's why you had your alarm set that I...turned off before I left."

  
Oh.

  
"You turned it off?"

  
"Yeah! You were snorin' a lot, so I assumed that you needed more sleep. I didn't think you were goin' someplace." Larry averted his eyes from Bob, saying, "Sorry."

  
It was a good thing that the meetup wasn't until twelve-thirty...

  
Bob gave him a nudge, which caught the cucumber's attention with ease. "No, it's okay. You were just thinking what was best for me."

  
"Now that I think about it...you told me you were goin' out today for that reason, didn't ya?"

  
"I think so. I mean...I hope I did. Don't wanna keep anything regarding the show away from you, obviously."

  
Larry leaned against him with a grin. "Aw, how nice of ya~..." He added with a wink. "Didn't think you cared!"

  
" _Psh_...you're crushing me," Bob jokingly said as he pushed Larry off his form. "Now come on, I gotta finish eating so I can go drop off Joe at Junior's, and you to head to work."

  
" 'kay."

.... And so, not much later, the three finished their breakfast. Larry tossed on his uniform top and hat, Joe grabbed a backpack full of stuff he wanted to tag along, and Bob cleaned up the table in no time at all.

  
Larry observed himself in his body length mirror to make sure he was perfect. He nodded with a grin in approval. Another day, another day at his part-time job. (He glanced over his shoulder towards the living room.) Now usually (since Larry couldn't drive...at least not _well_ ), Bob would drop him and Joe off, and other times, he would hitch a ride with his boss. Both parties were a-okay with taking him to work (Bob because he's Bob, and his boss because, well, they were great friends, and because that was his boss), but he wondered which of the two men should he hitch a ride to get where he needed to be. If he went with his boss, all Bob had to do was drop off Joe and head straight to a get-together, and if he went with Bob and Joe, he would get to spend a little bit more time with them both.

  
For some reason, when he struck with the idea of going with Bob, he felt a flutter...an odd sensation he had before while thinking about him.

  
Larry glanced off to the side with embarrassment and worry, tugging the brim of his hat over his eyes. Yeah, he knew what to do.

He whipped out his phone, the awkwardness still present in his chest. ' _Bob probably has a lot of stuff on his plate with the meetup_ ,' he rationalized in thought. ' _I don't wanna wear him out on the side..._ '

* * *

Mister Nebby K Nezzer was humming quietly to himself as he wrapped his tie around his neck, watching the action in front of the bathroom mirror when his mobile phone on the counter vibrated. He halted his tie-related activity to check who sent him a text.

  
"Oh, it's Larry," he murmured to himself. It looked like the young fella was asking for a ride to work. A small smile crossed his face. How could he ever say "no" to both an employee and friend!

  
[ " _I'll be there in twenty minutes. See you soon_!" ]

[ " _K! Thanks Nezz_!!" ]

  
Nezzer finished his tie and then, with phone in "hand", exited into the living room. "Lunt," he called out loud, announcing, "I'm leaving now!"

  
The gourd poked his head out from the kitchen, a frying pan in hand. "This early? Don't have to be there for another hour or two. What's up?"

  
Nezzer felt a smile tug at his lips. _Huh_ , Lunt still remembered his schedule even though the gourd didn't work there anymore. "Gotta pick up Larry."

  
"Ah, got it. Tell 'im I'll see you guys later. Meetin' up with Aural for some...stuff," he paused, muttering to himself, "yeah, ' _stuff_ ', that's good."

  
Thankfully, Nezzer didn't catch that brief moment of patting himself on the back...well, so to say, obviously.

"Not surprised that you'll be swingin' by as usual," Nezzer said, "but I'll be sure to tell Larry ahead of time."

  
Lunt was about to say something; however, he was cut off by Nezzer's deep voice going, " _But_!"

  
The gourd quirked a brow.

  
"No distractin' Larry. I know how you two get whenever you're in the same area," he pointed out. "Please?"

  
Lunt tilted his head. "How can I say 'no' to that face."

  
"...what face?"  
"The one I'm lookin' at."

  
Nezzer sighed out loud, shaking his head. "Anyway, hope you and Aural have fun doin'..."

  
Pause.

  
"What're you two gonna meet up for, exactly?"

  
Lunt remained as cool as a cucumber (just like one of his best man was...y'know, a cucumber) as he glanced off to the kitchen. Dang, that plate of pancakes was getting lonely without its bacon pals which he didn't make yet.

  
Now, it wasn't like their meeting was personal or anything. It was just...y'know, _hermano y hermano_ stuff, that is: brother and brother...

  
...he just didn't feel like telling Nezzer, his former boss and fella that he's known for quite a long time, about it.

  
...or maybe he should? Just so Nezzer didn't feel hurt or anything from not being told what was up.

"Y--y'know, gettin' caught up with some stuff. Like, uh..." Lunt shrugged, glancing away for a moment, "how he's doin' college on the side."

  
His eyes (well, his eyes which might or might not have existed) returned to Nezzer. C'mon, tell him more than about Aural attending college!

  
...

  
... _good Lord, he couldn't do it._

  
Nezzer quirked a brow. "What'cha gonna tell him about you?"

  
Lunt's brows twitched, just like his mouth. "Uh."

  
Think, think!

  
...nope, nothing came out.

  
He puffed a sigh. "Still thinkin'. Got plenty of time...like, two hours from now."

  
Yeah, that should be fine.

  
Nezzer blinked. "Well, alright. Maybe you could try following Aural's idea and go to college too...wouldn't hurt since you're not working right now."

  
"Ain't I a bit old?"

  
"You're only in your late twenties, you'll be fine! Besides, you're talking to someone 'old' who went to college not that long ago~..."

  
He winked down at Lunt, causing the gourd to grumble and look away.

  
"I'll think about that too...I _guess_ ."  
"Except try doin' full-time."  
" _Nnyegh_..."

  
Nezzer left, shooting him a smile. The big guy probably would've waved if he had the proper limbs to do so.

  
A loud sigh was released as soon as Lunt knew Nezzer was gone.

  
"Need to turn that stove off," he said to himself out loud, "freakin' hot in here."

Anyway...he could go for some great coffee (which could be a bit pricey sometimes), so...Joppa Java, it was for his and Aural's destination. He didn't mind the coffee at Pancake House, but to him...it was just a bit too bitter, too strong, and ruined his stomach if he had more than a cup. ( _Yikes_.) Also, _ahem_ he wasn't sure if he would've "cooled off" by the time he ran into good ol' Nezzer once more.

  
Lunt knew Aural would probably groan about going to Joppa Java, but hey, they were going to the mall, they didn't have a Dunkin' Donuts there, but they did have their own Joppa Java, and little mister "Dunkin' Donuts is better than Starbu--Joppa Java" would have to deal with that.

  
...and so, after finishing his breakfast, Lunt checked on Nezzer's seven bunnies who had their own room which connected to the zucchini's. They were doing their cute, bunny-related stuff such as relaxing, sleeping, doing that "binky" thing where they jump and twitch in the air (well, that single one doing it at the moment was Coco, he always seemed to do it). Lunt finally text Aural, alerting him that he was ready to be picked up.

  
Before he left the house, Lunt called out to the bunnies, " _Ciao_ , guys."

  
_ka-click_ , went the lock of the door.

Lunt climbed into the passenger seat of the awaiting GT convertible (of the Maserati kind) with a grunt--

  
" _There_ you are, man," Aural's cheerful and deep voice welcomed him immediately. "Did you finish eating just now, you smell like bacon and also pretty bad cologne..."

  
Lunt huffed at the "bad cologne" and buckled his seat belt as his step-brother began to drive. "Ignorin' the latter bit, yeah I had breakfast just now. Weird thing to be askin' someone as soon as you meet up with them, ain't it?"

  
"Aw c'mon, you know I'm trying to strike up a conversation, bro!"

  
Lunt felt a grin tug at his lips at the whiny tone he heard. "Yeah yeah, I know."

  
"Okay okay...how ‘bout _this_ , then? How's Nezzie doing?"

  
"He's...y'know, okay. You just saw him last week, man."

  
" _Very_ informative response," Aural's voice dripped with sarcasm and a chuckle. "C'mon, I just wanna know if his back was completely better from that slip and fall he took. Last time we spoke, he said the pain was almost gone, so..."

  
If he had feet, Lunt knew they would've went cold, around the same time he felt a twist within his stomach. Lunt tugged down the rim of his hat, shrugging. "Oh _that_. Doctor said he's all good now," he told him. "Thank God."

  
At a red light, Aural took a peak from his right fringe to look at his step-brother. The fella had his face hiding under his hat. Understandably, that topic was touchy to Lunt. He made a small smile. "Thank God indeed. Now," he changed the topic for the better, "how 'bout we play a game to pass the time 'till we get to the mall? I Spy?"

  
"I Spy a dork with greasy hair who stole clothes from a 1950s gangster."  
"Ouch, you suck."

* * *

Bob double checked the address on a piece of scrap paper and then looked ahead. There was one of the many entrances to the mall. Apparently, he and the group would gather at either a cafe or a restaurant...probably whichever place was quieter.

  
He took a breath and then released it without sound. "I hope it goes well. Everybody's been wondering when our next episode will be..."

  
Bob opened the door, now thinking about how long things were taking.

  
"The last time it took this long to hear any progress...that was when we first started doing hour long episodes. Took even more time when we were given the okay to do 'Jonah'..."

  
Pause.

  
"Ah."

  
Maybe...?

  
"Maybe a special? O--or a new movie?" Bob's eyes widened at the thought as he hurried along, much to the confusion of passersby when they heard the tomato speaking out loud. These people need to do more monologues, it would appear...

  
Bob stopped again with a gasp. "Maybe even...a revival of..." he barely said over his regular vocal volume, " _our very_ first movie!"

  
And no, he wasn't speaking of 'Jonah', but rather another movie…

* * *

So after a friendly text from one of the people, Bob was informed to meet at Joppa Java. Around this time, there was hardly any people present, plus, it's Starbuck--Joppa Java...that place is chill a large percentage of the time.

  
"Bobby!! _Ciao_ , you lil' fella!"

  
Bob almost jumped out of his (tomato) skin, but boy did he yelp from the loud, recognizable voice. He spun to the right and there was Mister Lunt and, the guy who yelled out the nickname, Mister Aural.

  
"O--oh, hey, Aural..." Bob stammered at the start, for his heart was still recovering from the surprise, and then he gave Lunt a nod and a small smile, "Lunt."

  
It was Lunt's turn to speak, "So what'cha doin' out here?"

  
"Meeting with you-know-who."  
"...no, I _don't_ know."

  
Right, right...should go into detail. "The people who we're working with for new episodes of the show."

  
Aural blinked, adjusting his shades. "Are you avoiding actual names like the company and stuff?"

  
Bob gave a sheepish grin. "Just in case they're reading this."

  
Aural glanced to Lunt. "Who's 'they'...?"

  
Lunt shrugged.

Bob swapped topics, "So, are you two having some family bonding time, or...?"

  
"We sure are," Aural chimed in reply, grinning, "gonna shop, gonna eat and drink, and catch up on some stuff! For example~...I'm attending college part-time for an Associates, then I wanna hit up a university." He winked. "Nice, huh?"

  
"That's _great_ , actually!" Bob smiled back. "Hope you have fun."

  
"Oh, I _am_ ~"  
"...and I hope you're still doing schoolwork."

  
He pouted. "Hey now Bobby, I ain't a slacker like Lunty is."

  
Lunt sputtered at the nickname rather than being mildly offended by the "slacker" comment. "Freakin' excuse me with that name? _Lunty_?"

  
' _Priorities, Lunt_ ,' Bob said in his head.

  
"We also gotta talk about some other stuff, too, of course. Like how Lunt-Lunt here has a problem--"

  
" _SHUSH YOUR PEPPERMINT SCENTED MOUTH IF YOU WANNA LIVE_ ," Lunt was certain he had to use that loud of a voice. Also pretty certain that the patrons at Joppa Java (which was a couple of feet away) might have heard him. Who am I kidding? Of course they heard, this was _Lunt_ , after all.

  
Aural spoke up again, "...anywho, since there ain't no Dunkin' Donuts...we gotta head to Joppa Java for some coffee and tiramisu and...whatever the heck they got," the gourd's voice almost went flat once he mentioned Joppa Java, as Lunt expected would happen.

  
Bob didn't have time to correct Aural's "ain't no" for a grammatically correct choice of words; however, the tomato decide to let it slide...correcting grammar, after all, was Archie's thing, not his.

"So you two are heading to Joppa Java too, huh. I guess we could head over together," Bob said. "But, not at the same table once we get inside."

  
"No worries," Lunt assured him with a non-existent wave. "You gotta do some Veggietales-related discussions in private, so..."

  
' _That, and I don't need you to say anything awkward...no offense, Lunt_ ,' Bob's mind commented.

* * *

Ahh, Joppa Java...just as mellow and aroma of strong, yet flavourful drinks and food lingering in the air. This was the typical setting, and boy...was it great.

  
When Bob, Lunt, and Aural entered the joint, they heard someone, as the term goes, "chatting up a storm". All three immediately knew who it was.

"On the contrary, it was a rather nice vest, but what I don't think was 'nice' was the price. Don't you believe fifty U.S. dollars is a bit much unless the material was well made? Perhaps I should ask Madame and see what she thinks..."

  
The barista, a persimmon, chuckled softly, smiling. "Seems a bit much to me, as well."

  
"I'm quite glad you agree with me, Montgomery." He smiled back, rather kindly. His eyes wandered off while he adjusted his monocle. "You know..." He said, returning his eyes to Montgomery, "since you've mentioned last time that you love acting...I could ask Bob and Larry of you could have a part in a future episode."

  
Montgomery probably blushed at the offer, but it was difficult to tell if he was blushing due to being a persimmon. "Really?"

  
He winked. "Why, of course! They wouldn't mind!"

  
All of a sudden, another voice spoke, "Archie, you tryin' to flirt with the workers?"

Archibald Asparagus whipped around with red cheeks and a glare right at Lunt. No surprise he said that, really. "Pardon, _Mister Lunt_?"

  
The gourd shrugged, grinning. "Y'know, either because you genuinely like the dude or you wanna get a special discount. Your pick-up line needs a bit of work though."

  
Aural barked a small laugh. "As if _yours_ are better..."

  
" _Shh_!"

  
Had he own a pair of arms, Archibald would've crossed them right now. Instead, he huffed at Lunt's assumption. "I was simply having a stroll through the mall and decided to have coffee and a small dish on the side and _happened_ to strike a conversation with a barista," he gave a nod to Montgomery, the persimmon shyly nodded back and then went to Lunt, "that's typically here when I visit the mall."

  
Lunt tilted his head a little. "...'kay."

  
Montgomery sat down Archibald's venti (large) cup of coffee along with a Danish wrapped up in paper on the counter beside the British man. Archibald gave him another smile and grabbed his items.

  
"Anyway," Archibald glanced towards Bob, "what brings you here, Bob? Is everything all right?"

  
Bob nodded. "Everything's fine. I'm just meeting up with you-know-who in a few minutes."

  
"About the show's next episode?"  
"Mm-hm."

  
Archibald began to beam brighter than a star, his form perking. " _Marvellous_! It's been nearly a month since our previous episode's release...I've been, as you say... _itching_ to do another episode."

  
Bob couldn't help but chuckle softly at that. Goodness, such character development Archie had. The asparagus was skeptical as heck at first, but over time... _bam_! He turned over a new leaf! It seemed now Archibald acted incredibly excited whenever a new episode was greenlit.

  
How... _cute_. That's how Larry would get too. Those brown eyes would sparkle, his mind racing hundreds of miles a minute as it filled with ideas, the excitement overflowing from him...

  
"..." Bob felt his cheeks warm up all of a sudden. What on earth...? Why did he feel that way? Geez, he hoped he wasn't coming down with a cold or a flu--

"Bob?"

  
Archibald's curious tone snatched Bob's attention. His eyes went to him as he awkwardly laughed, saying, "Uh, sorry. My mind trailed off..."

  
Lunt commented, now with a drink and tiramisu in his possession, "Lookin' a little redder than usual."

  
"...I'm a tomato. I'm always red."  
"I _said_ 'redder than usual', man."

  
Aural gave Montgomery a gentle "thanks, Monty" as he was handed his order as well. He looked over his shoulder at Lunt. " _You_ were red in the car when I was asking ya stuff. Maybe he's redder for a similar reason~..."

  
Bob and Archibald blinked.

  
Bob spoke first, hesitant, "What do you mean, Aural?"

  
Lunt responded before Aural could even have a chance, "No clue, no clue at all."

  
Archibald leaned over and whispered to Bob, "I have a suspicion that something is afoot, regarding Lunt."

  
He knitted his brows. "Really?"

  
"...well, it feels like it to me."  
"Hm..."

_bzz, bzz...bzz, bzz_.

  
"Oh!" Bob pulled out his phone and checked his message box. "They're almost here..."

  
In unison, Archibald, Lunt, and Aural asked, "You-know-who?"

  
Bob nodded. "I'll have to leave you guys for now. I'm not sure how long this meeting will last, so I'll let you guys and everybody else know what's happening as soon as I can."

  
Archibald nodded also. "Understood. I'll be at the other end of the establishment so I won't hear you."

  
"I'm not sure if you have to do that, but...alright."

  
Bob went off in one direction, and Archibald hopped to the other end of Joppa Java as promised...this left Aural and Lunt to themselves to grab a seat at one of the couches...much better than sitting on a stool.

" _Well_..." Aural started out saying, giving Lunt a nudge, "since you dragged me to your favorite coffee shop, you get to tell me what's going on with my dear little bro~..."

  
Lunt made a grimace. "Man, I would, but if you haven't noticed...Archie and Bob are here. They might hear."

  
"Bob's got a meeting that's gonna go for a while, and Archie's busy texting and drinkin' coffee to care about what we're talking about. Plus," he added, "that British persimmon might grab his attention afterwards."

  
Well, yeah, Aural was right about that.

  
Lunt tugged at the rim of his hat in thought.

He pulled at the rim of his hat yet again, an impulse of his, if it wasn't clear. He heard a few chairs scraping across the floor with Bob greeting somebody. Montgomery, meanwhile, must have been on break, because he walked around the counter and off to where Archibald hopped off and sat. Now there was one less person who could hear him tell his brother something which was hovering over him.

  
"Lunt?" Aural's confused, innocent tone brought him back from his scattered thoughts.

  
Lunt pushed himself closer to Aural, clearing his throat with a soft cough. "So, uh...about the thing."

  
Aural nodded as he brushed his fringe to the side. "Uh-huh..."

  
Lunt sighed. Here goes.

" _I've got feelings for someone_."

  
It had been so long…

* * *

Pancake House, a pretty friendly and old fashioned looking establishment which specialized in, well, breakfast food; however, they also dabbled with lunch, dinner, and dessert like every other restaurant. What made this place different was how the place appeared...it was like visiting a 50s diner. Heck, there was even a jukebox.

  
Anyway, beside the appearance, the food was fresh and delicious (mouth-watering to some), and all those who worked there were also a nice addition.

  
What a bunch of characters they could be!

  
The doors to the kitchen pushed open, and then Jimmy stuck his head in. "Hey, y' got those two double bacon burgers and fries ready?"

  
Larry spun to Jimmy, holding two places of food as the apron he donned fluttered from the movement. "Right here, Jimmy," he said but then added, "promise I didn't burn the fries this time."

  
The gourd hopped to him and checked out the food, humming in observation. Yep, they looked pretty good!

  
... _really_ good, actually.

  
Larry blinked. Why was Jimmy staring at the fries so hard...? He knew he cooked them long enough, but not too long. "Uh...Jimmy?"

  
Nope, no response.

  
"...dude, these plates are _hot_..."

  
Suddenly, there was a small "a-hem" at the door. The two turned their heads and saw Jerry frowning at Jimmy.

  
"Don't even think about it," was all the tall gourd said to his brother.

  
Jimmy made a groan, carefully grabbing the plates from Larry, "Aw c'mon, like you weren't thinking the same when you took that old couple their bacon and eggs!"

  
"That's...not true."  
"And _I'm_ not a gourd."

  
While Jerry poked his tongue out at Jimmy when he went past him, Larry set up a tray of food and hopped to Jerry.

  
"Here ya go, Jerry."

  
"Thanks, Larry." He nodded and then returned to the dining area.

And so, Larry was by himself at the stove again. Typically, there would've been another person cooking at the second stove; however, today was a little slow...not many people out and about, Larry had to guess. Oh well. It was going to be everybody's lunch break soon, so they'll be busy cooking their own food (if they wanted something from here) for a bit. Besides, it was nice to have not-busy work days.

  
Larry puffed a sigh through his nose while he adjusted his apron. Speaking of work...he was starting to miss acting. Working at Pancake House was fun too, but working on Veggietales was on another level of fun. Maybe they're planning on something big for them? Like a holiday special? A general special episode?

  
He gasped out loud. "A movie?"

  
One could hope. And Bob was gonna find out today, right? Maybe he should text him! See what's up if the tomato didn't swing by here during his shift.

Larry nodded to himself. As soon as he got his break, he was gonna hit up Bob and see how things were. He felt a grin come to his face.

  
Hope Bob was okay.

  
"So, how's my little cook doin'?"

Larry perked up, his head turning to the kitchen entrance. "Doin' well as usual, boss!"

Nezzer chuckled at the response, saying, "Boss? You sound like Lunt, talkin' like that..."  


"You _are_ technically my boss here, Mister Nezzer."

  
"True, true. Anyway, just wanted to check up on you and let you know that your break's in 10 minutes. Feel free to hang-out in my office if you want."

  
He gave Nezzer a grin. "Got it, boss."

  
Ten more minutes before he'll get to text Bob.

* * *

Another day of college came to an end for Esther Leek as she hopped into the wave of fellow students and the occasional school staff member and down the many halls. She gave the library a brief glance while adjusting her guitar case strap, giving herself a mental note that she needed to check out a couple of things next week.

  
She looked forward.

  
With a sigh of relief, she saw the double doors of the school.

  
"Finally..." she said in a hushed tone, smiling.

  
The sea of folks broke off and away at the end, giving Esther an easier time to make the last few steps out the door. Again, she fixed the strap around her chest as a part of her fringe covered an eye.

  
"Esther!"

  
Her head shot up. "Did I hear my name, or--?"

  
The perky voice called again, "Essie! To your left!"

  
She followed the voice's directions and saw a familiar Volkswagen beetle with its equally familiar owner.

  
Her heart leaped immediately, a bright smile coming to her face.

  
"Petunia!"

-

"So, I guess I impressed my composer professor. He seemed to like the song..."

  
"Really?! That's great! I knew you'd be able to impress him!"

  
Esther laughed lightly, feeling a little embarrassed. "Oh come on, it's not like he's hard to impress..."

  
Petunia stopped at a red light. She glanced to the girl beside her without her smile faltering. "Even if that's true, I'm still happy for you."

  
Esther blushed, smiling back. "Thanks, Pet."

  
"No problem!"  
"So, where are we spending the rest of the day at?"

  
"Well..." Petunia trailed off for a moment as the traffic light flickered green, and then once she began to drive again, she told her, "I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat at Pancake House. Wanna get together with Mister Nezzer for a second too."

  
Esther blinked. "Are you two planning something?"

  
" _Maybe_ ," was what the rhubarb responded with in a mischievous tone.

  
"Petunia..."  
"It's nothing bad, I swear! You'll find out soon enough!"

  
"Well, alright..."

* * *

"Thank you very much, guys," Bob said as the others got out of their seats, each of them smiling at him. "I'll talk to you later!"

  
One of the unnamed fellows gave him a nod, and then they departed Joppa Java.

  
As soon as their retreating backs shrunk in size by the second, Bob allowed a sigh to be released.

  
"Well, at least it was an update," he said to himself in relief.

  
Bob glanced off to the side. Yep, Archie, Lunt, and Aural were gone. Wonder how long ago they left...

  
"Hm, now what?" Bob wondered if he should head home. To do what was uncertain. "Guess I could walk around the mall and kill time that way..." he mused. "Maybe shop too..."

  
_bzzt, bzzt_!

  
He was taken by surprise by his phone vibrating and almost jumped out of his (tomato) skin yet again.

  
When he retrieved the phone, he wasn't surprised to see who sent him a text. A small, half smile came to his face. "And, there's Larry."

Bob sat down at the table, not wanting to text and walk at the same time like Larry or Lunt would do frequently.

  
[ _"Hi Bob!! How's the meeting??"_ ]

  
The smile on Bob's face refused to falter. In text, he responded, [ _"Hi, Larry. The meeting went well. Basically they were waiting for some last minute info for us. They're supposed to be heading over to their office tomorrow or later this week...maybe next week if they're busy."_ ]

  
[ _"Ohh..."_ ]  
[ _"I know, a lot of tape just to get an okay for a new episode, isn't it?"_ ]  
[ _"I guess that's understandable..."_ ]

  
Bob tilted his head, unable to think of what to type next; however, the brief silence was soon broken by Larry on the other end.

  
[ _"Bob?"_ ] Larry asked, [ _"You're not worried are you?"_ ]

  
He returned his head to its natural position, almost thrown off by the question. Was he?

  
[ _"It's gonna be ok Bob,"_ ] there was a smile emoji at the end.

  
Larry sent one more text, saying, [ " _Let me get us dinner tonight. Anything you want!"_ ]

  
Bob stared at the simple, comforting messages momentarily, and then, his smile softened.

  
[ _"Thank you, Larry. Since I'm at the mall, I think I'll walk around for a bit. It's been a while. See you at home?"_ ]

  
Bob paused, then he added a smile emoji at the end of his text.

[ _"Ok! Are you gonna buy some stuff there??”_ ]  
[ _"Maybe. We'll find out. I hope everything at work is going well!"_ ]  
[ _"It is! Thanks Bob!!"_ ]  
[ _"Bye!"_ ]  
[ _"Bye Bob!!"_ ]

  
Let's see, three laughing emojis, three waving ones, a couple of confetti emojis, balloons and fireworks, and two heart emojis. Good _grief_...so many emojis...

  
Bob couldn't restrain the amused, light laugh at the sight.

* * *

Larry was smiling throughout the texts he sent Bob, hoping that his little tomato buddy wasn't too worked up on whatever happened at that meeting. He hated seeing him stressed, after all.

He _did_ like seeing Bob happy.

Larry closed the messaging box on his phone, saying, "See ya in a while, Bob."

All of a sudden, the restaurant's door let out a jingle as new patrons entered with a voice ringing out, "Hi everyone!!"

Larry perked up and turned around in his seat at the booth he was in to see-- "Petunia and Essie!"

Esther gave a small smile at the cucumber. "Hey Larry," she greeted.

"Hi Larry!" Petunia "waved"; although it didn't appear like one due to the lack of arms and hands before she hopped over to the counter which Jerry was wiping down. "Hi Jerry! Is Nezzer here?"

Jimmy overheard the question from the cash register he stood at while someone paid their bill, answering for his brother, "He's in the back." He blinked. "Why do ya wanna know, Petunia?"

All Petunia did was nudge her head over at Larry. Esther hopped over to her, quirking her brow.

She whispered. "Larry? Why?"

On cue, a deep voice from a few feet away spoke up, "Petunia and Essie! It's good to see you!"

Petunia immediately spun her body towards the little hallway at the end of the restaurant, not surprised to see Nezzer standing there. "Hi Nezzie! Ready to discuss about next week?" She gave Esther a grin. "You can join us if you want. Y'know, for additional input?"

Esther blinked. "Uh--?"

Jimmy hopped over. "Is this some kinda secret meeting or something?"

Jerry dropped his cleaning assignment and instead joined in on the conversation. "About Larry nonetheless..."

Larry then hopped over with an amused grin. "What about me?"

Nezzer gave Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry a look. "You three will find out another time... _especially_ you, Larry."

_Jingle jingle!_ went the bells of the door as another duo entered the establishment.

"That tiramisu wasn't filling, so here we are," Aural announced to nobody in particular.

  
Lunt was fiddling with the hem of his hat for a second until he felt it sit perfectly over his eyes. "Got any nice hot food for two starvin' decorative gourds?"

  
Nezzer felt his smile tug a bit wider at the sight. "Only if you behave, Lunt."

  
"Who says I won't?"  
"Well, alright. Try to keep my boys occupied while we talk about some things."

  
Lunt took notice of the simple pair of reading glasses the large zucchini donned and had to glance away for a moment, for his cheeks heated up for whatever reason. "I'll be sure to play 'What's New Pussy Cat' several times on your jukebox, boss."

  
Larry snorted, holding back a laugh. "Dude, we're gonna get banned from my job if you do that again..."

  
Lunt gave him a grin. "It'd be worth it."

  
And so, as Petunia, Esther, and Nezzer hopped away to have a chat, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry went back to work while the decorative gourd brothers took a seat at a booth.

“So,” Esther spoke as soon as they were in Nezzer's office, “what's this about…?”

Nezzer and Petunia beamed in unison, replying, “Larry's birthday!”

  
Larry flicked on the oven without his perky grin leaving his face.

  
The rest of the day came and went with everybody eventually returning to their home. It was a typical way they've finished the day since the last time an episode of Veggietales was worked on. How much longer would it be until that day would arrive in which everybody would gather and start script reading and filming and, well, doing everything that needed to be done in order to do an episode of their precious show?

  
Who knows?

  
Who knew?


	2. Chapter 1: Please Respond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even past the day they said they would contact him, he never heard a word, and so, he had taken the initiative to get in touch with the group.
> 
> That inquiry Bob sent was from a week ago.
> 
> He knew nothing new would possibly appear in that message box, but he clicked on it anyway and read the text.
> 
> [ “Good morning! How is your week going so far? We all hope you're well! Do you have a day set for when we should plan the next episode? It's alright, if you don't yet.” ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not) sponsored by Round One

* * *

The mellow yet catchy tune of The Bangles’ “Manic Monday” played on the home stereo as he rolled over onto his side, his mobile phone in his “hand”. It was almost approaching two in the afternoon, meaning, Joe would be getting out of school thirty minutes after that; meanwhile, Larry would still be out at the arcade until, perhaps, dinner.

Bob sat up on the couch with a grunt, checking on his messages yet again. A text and a photo from Larry an hour ago, a Bob joke from his pop, a day old conversation from Mister Nezzer about a certain special day inching ever so closer--

(Bob's eyed the kitchen calendar which grinned at him, the calendar having a big green circle on one day.)

...and, there was the inquiry he sent to “the heads”. Even past the day they said they would contact him, he never heard a word, and so, he had taken the initiative to get in touch with the group.

That inquiry Bob sent was from a week ago.

He knew nothing new would possibly appear in that message box, but he clicked on it anyway and read the text.

[ _“Good morning! How is your week going so far? We all hope you're well! Do you have a day set for when we should plan the next episode? It's alright, if you don't yet.”_ ]

He puffed through his nostrils, eyes staring at the phone's screen.

“Maybe they're busy,” Bob rationalized out loud. “Maybe more 'tape’ they have to go through?” He pulled the phone close to his chest. “Maybe it _is_ a new movie! O--or another special! Yeah, that could be it! Just... _some_ kind of update…”

Bob hopped off the couch with a soft “thump”.

  


Bob could hear Larry's baby birds chirping from the cucumber's bedroom as he slipped on a polo shirt. Hey, he wore clothes _once_ in a while even with his tomato body.

He entered Larry's room to check up on the three balls of feathers that minded their own business. Bob checked their food and water trays, making certain that they would be okay until he returned with Joe.

“Now you guys behave while I get Joe, okay? Your 'mama’ will be back in a few hours,” he told them.

Bob returned to the living room, flicked off the stereo and television, and then grabbed the keys from the coffee table. He was out the door and in the car within seconds.

* * *

When Bob pulled up to the school's waiting area, the school day for the children inside would wind down within five minutes. He put the car in park and reclined against the comfy seat, sighing.

Time to relax.

_Vrr vrr vrr_ …

Or not.

Bob retrieved the phone from the car's cup holder to check who it could be that was calling. Ah, it was an incoming video call from Larry. “Oh, a video call! Let's see…”

Now Bob was a casual user of his mobile phone, but answering video calls still took him a moment once in a while to respond.

“I think I have to press the 'accept video call’ button…” his voice trailed. “I don't wanna hang up on Larry accidentally, so...I hope this is it.”

_Boop._

The screen blinked for a split second, but then the sounds of people, music, and an abundance mixture of video game machines doing what they were created to do. Suddenly, there was the shot of the arcade.

Bob blinked. “Larry?” He called, “Hello? You there…?”

On cue, the male in question popped into view from the side, causing Bob to jump in his seat with a yelp. “Hi Bob!”

“O--oh...there you are. What's up?”

“Jus’ the cool lights they've got here.”

“Very _funny_ , Larry.”

“You got Joe now?”

“Nah, there's a few minutes left before school is out.”

Bob shifted in his seat, and his eyes briefly glanced to the school entrance. He returned to the bubbling fellow on the other side of the phone. “How's your arcade trip going?”

Larry lifted a long, long string of tickets to the camera with a small, sly grin. “So far, so good, Bob. I'm hopin’ I'll have enough for somethin’ special before I come home.”

“And that would be…?”

“You'll see. I think I'll get you one too.” He winked at the end of his sentence.

Bob chuckled. “Can't wait.”

“Oh hey, since I'm off work today...I was thinkin’ of brinin’ home dinner, so...take the night off from cookin’.”

[POV change]

“Really?”

Larry lifted the phone over his shoulder, explaining, “This place has a little restaurant and bar. Also got food to go.”

“This...doesn't seem like a regular old arcade.”

“Round One _is_ a regular arcade, dude. It's a Japanese one, and a really _cool_ one!”

Larry moved the phone back to himself, seeing Bob's face staring back. “Want me home by five?”

“Well, that's around dinnertime, so…”

“Five it is then! That should give me enough time to get more tickets!”

He saw Bob chuckle and then give a tiny smile at that.

Suddenly, Larry gasped, struck with an idea. “Hey, maybe you 'n’ Joe should come with me next time!” Larry suggested, “How 'bout after church?”

Bob blinked. “Well, I--”

“There's a bowling alley and,” the cucumber said in a teasing tone, “ _private karaoke rooms_ …”

Appearing embarrassed all of a sudden, Bob laughed a little. “Ah--I guess so. Joe might like it…”

Bob glanced off, sitting up in the driver seat. The tomato briefly shot his eyes to him.

“I think the kids are getting out early,” he told him. “A lot of them are beginning to pour out.”

Larry leaned forward at the table he sat during his “break” from playing and watched as Bob light up brighter than a Christmas tree. The right (well, Bob's right) backseat door opened and then closed. Joe soon slid into the left of Larry's view.

“Hi Bob! Hi Larry!” The small tomato beamed.

In perfect unison, the two responded, “Hey Joe!”

Bob immediately inquired him, “How was school?”

“It was fine. Junior said hi.”

Larry chimed in, “Hey Joe, guess where I am.”

Joe pushed himself to the edge of his seat and scanned the scene occurring behind him. In a similar fashion to Bob, Joe's eyes brightened. “Round One…” his gentle voice spoke, curious and showing signs of excitement, “it opened?”

He gave Joe a wink. “They probably wanted to open this place just as you guys start spring break!”

Humorously, Joe chirped, “And your birthday!”

Larry blinked. “Uh...my birthday?”

“March nineteenth, Larry!”

“...”

Bob tilted his head, raising a brow at him. “You forgot your birthday was coming up?”

Larry felt his cheeks warming. “Maybe?”

If Larry had to name the look that Bob gave him, he would've called it Bob's “Why am I not surprised but you're still my close friend and you can't help it when your mind forgets things” look.

_Phew._

“B _uuuut_ , anyway,” Larry changed the topic, “I'll be bringin’ us dinner, and…” he leaned to the phone with one last wink, “somethin’ special. Bob said we can all come here after church this Sunday.”

A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

“ _Karaoke rooms, Bob_.”

Bob blushed, a feat which was rather difficult to tell unless you were to really pay attention to his face; however, for Larry, it was pretty easy to spot the colour change. “Larry…” he sighed out.

While Joe giggled quietly at his Bob's reaction, Larry chuckled, “Dude, c'mon...you've sung a lot for the show and theatre class! Why would this be worse?”

Bob sat back as he averted Larry's stare and muttered, “I...still get embarrassed when I sing in private places…”

Larry felt his lips curl into a small smile whilst Bob looked over his shoulder and took notice of Joe giggling at the exchange. (“Are you laughing back there?” “N...no Bob. _Hee hee_ …” “Uh- _huh_.”)

Joe let out a squeal as Bob tickled him from his seat momentarily. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry!”

Bob huffed, although his mouth tried hard not to twist into a grin. “All is forgiven.”

Larry's eyes softened, a restricted chuckle shook his chest.

Man, Bob was a good dad to Joe.

“I--if it makes you feel better, you have a nice singing voice, Bob,” Joe said through his dying giggles.

Bob thought about it for a second. “...I...I guess I do, but--”

Larry decided to join in on egging the tomato. “Your voice is kinda sweet. Makes up for not bein’ able to dance, too.”

As expected, Bob sputtered at the jab; however, he soon recovered by releasing another loud huff. “A--alright, I'll do the karaoke room, but after that, we're going to a club so I can show you that I _can_ dance, _Larry_!”

The imp-ish grin returned to Larry. “Can't wait.”

Bob blinked and looked at, Larry guessed, the top of his phone's screen all of a sudden. “Oh!”

“What's up?”

“I just got a new text from them.”

“You-know-who?”

“Mm-hm.”

Larry gasped. “Nice!”

“They want me to call them today, whenever I can to discuss about...maybe a new episode or two. Looks like we're getting back on track!”

“ _Way_ ahead of ya with episode ideas.”

Bob laughed a bit. “I'm not surprised. You always seem to be full of ideas all of the time!”

Joe perked up. “Are any of them Larryboy episodes?”

“ _Several_ of them are.”

“Ooo…”

“ _And_ , one of them is Thingamabob's backstory.”

Just like Joe, Bob perked up also upon hearing a certain hero's name. “Thingamabob?! You don't _say_ \--”

“Oh hey, it's gonna be three o'clock soon. I'd better get back to winnin’ our surprises,” Larry announced to the two tomatoes. He hopped out of his seat. “I'll see you guys later, okay?”

[ POV change. ]

That cucumber's mind wandered a lot. (Dang, he had hoped Larry would've dished out more details about Thingamabob's background story…)

...oh, then again, _he_ needed to go ahead and do a few things himself.

He gave Larry a smile. “Got it. I should be getting him home after a long day of academics 'n’ all.” Bob jerked his head to Joe. “And the call, of course.”

“Ooh, I see!”

“Have fun playing there.”

“I will! See ya, guys!”

Together, Bob and Larry hung up.

Bob looked over at Joe once more while he placed his phone in the cup holder, beaming. “Ready to go?”

Joe nodded. “Ready, Bob.”

And with that, the tomato put the car in “drive” and began their ride home.

* * *

“Go ahead and wash up,” Bob said as soon as he and Joe hopped inside of their home sweet home. “Any, um, 'surprise’ spring break homework?”

The child sat his backpack down beside the couch while he shook his head. “She just said to have a safe break.” He blinked. “Did you ever get homework for spring break, Bob?”

“Once,” he replied, shrugging. “He only wanted us to read any book we want and write half a page about our thoughts about it.”

Bob went over to him and, with care, he removed the small hat Joe wore. “Let your head cool a bit while I make a call, too. I'll be in my room if you need me.”

He nodded. “ 'kay.”

Bob ruffled Joe's head affectionately, then he hopped off to his room and pushed the door shut behind him, just in case Joe began to play video games in the living room.

  


“…”

Bob stared at his phone, his non-existent finger hovering above the “call” button. He sighed and sat upon the edge of his bed.

“I've had to make countless of professional calls over the years,” he said with a meek smile, “and yet I _still_ get the jitters.”

He stopped.

Calm. Just stay calm.

He inhaled, calmly ever so calmly, through his nostrils...and then exhaled through his mouth.

“Alright, Bob, let's not keep everybody waiting for much longer…”

He smiled a bit.

“...especially for Larry's sake.”

When Bob, at last, pressed the heart-pounding button and heard it ringing, he inhaled and exhaled yet again. Those darn, anxious feelings should be dying out soon. God answered his silent prayers for the nerves to leave him just in time, because the ringing was suddenly cut off without warning. A voice spoke.

Bob perked. “Yes! Hello! How is everything?”

The person on the other line replied.

“Good.” Bob nodded and then listened in. “We're both doing well, thank you!” He sucked in some air as quietly as he could. “...s--so,” he questioned, “what did you want to talk about?”

The person began to speak. With some of whatever they said, Bob would make a small “mm-hm” or a nor; although they obviously wouldn't have been able to _see_ the latter.

He hopped off the bed and proceeded to wander about the bedroom, his blue eyes gliding from spot to spot.

Bob went to the window and gently pushed aside the baby green curtain, gazing at the happy and healthy backyard. With a smile, he asked, “How did that meeting go?”

There lingered a moment of silence from Bob as he focused on what was being said.

The hold Bob had on the curtain went away, just like how the smile on his face did.

He parted his mouth, but words failed to come out. Bob cleared his throat and tried again.

“Excuse me, could you,” he turned around, facing away from the window, “could you go over what you said again? I'm sorry.”

…

Blood rushed to his ears as he heard what he thought he had misheard in his mind.

Silence filled the air yet again.

Bob pulled the phone closer to himself. “And so…” he hardly spoke above his regular speaking volume, “what happens next?”

He listened on.

  


Joe continued playing on his ( _and_ Larry's) Nintendo Switch when suddenly, the sound of his Bob's bedroom door creaking open grabbed his attention. He paused the game and peered over the couch just in time to see Bob coming out, fiddling with his phone.

“Hi Bob,” Joe chirped.

Bob snapped out of his thoughts in an instant. “O--oh hey. I hope I wasn't in there _too_ long…”

“I don't _think_ you were.”

“Oh…alright.”

He glanced to his phone quietly. Bob joined Joe on the couch, setting the mobile device on the coffee table.

“...Bob?”

Bob turned his head. Joe was staring at him with those big, curious eyes of his. He guess Joe could tell right away that something was off, on account that he didn't tell the child about how the conversation on the phone went.

Joe tilted his head to one side. “Bob? Are you okay?”

Bob blinked once, and then he blinked again. He opened his mouth for a second...and then shut up. The tomato made a small half smile.

How was he going to tell Joe?

How would he inform the others?

How on earth would he say this to Larry?

[ 4:50 p.m. ]

The bus stop finally came into view.

Popping out one earbud, he sat up and tugged the cord to stop the bus.

_Ding ding_!

The bus slowly came to a halt in front of the stop sign, which gave him enough time to gather his belongings, give the driver a perky “thank you!”, and then hop down the three steps and into the late winter air.

Larry inhaled deeply, taking in that sweet, crisp evening air. He let out the air, sighing. Man, today was fun as heck!

Now, time to head inside with his bag of goods...which consisted of food, prizes from the crane machines (well, “UFO catcher” actually), and items he got after saving dozens and dozens of tickets.

_Click_!

He unlocked the door and poked his head in like a happy puppy, chiming, “Hey guys!”

Joe immediately paused his game as soon as Larry entered the house. “Hi Larry!”

Bob had been scanning contents on his phone inside the bathroom up until he stopped what he was doing, for he heard Larry talking with Joe. He stole one last look at his phone before he exited the bathroom.

Good _Lord_ that's one big bag on the living room floor…

“Whoa, you got a lot of dolls in there,” Joe said in awe, eyes wide.

Larry puffed out his chest with a smug grin. “Twenty in total!” He then broke the proud facade and leaned over to the tiny tomato child. “You can grab any of 'em. I'm givin’ the rest to the kids at church this Sunday, then I might win a few more for our buddies.”

As Joe smiled happily and thanked Larry, Bob finally decided to join them in the living room where the scene unfolded.

Bob cleared his throat and--

“Hey Bob!” Larry perked up while Joe began to browse through the bag on the floor. “I was wonderin’ where you were!”

Bob shifted in place, his eyes trailing off towards the kitchen with a light laugh. “Sorry, Larry,” he apologized. “I was in the bathroom for a while...”

“Dude, I told ya not to eat a lot of those Frosted Mini Wheats…”

“...y--yeah, I know.”

“Oh yeah! Hang on a sec.”

Bob suddenly had a bag shoved into his hold, and Larry stood beside him with a bag of his own. “Oh, is this the, as you put it,” this is where he would've made air quotes if he had fingers, “‘special something’ you were trying to get?”

The cucumber nodded in reply. “Yep! Almost got tempted to play some more Taiko Drum Master,” he confessed, “ _but_ , I overcame the urge!”

Bob couldn't resist a chuckle. “I see! Thanks, Larry.”

He prepared to check the bag's contents--

“Oh dang wait,” Larry spoke, getting Bob's attention, “maybe we should eat dinner first. Food might get cold 'n’ all…”

Bob blinked. “Oh, okay.”

“And then we can talk about what's up!”

“Oh. Alright...if you wanna.”

Tonight was going to be...a _night_.

[ … ]

“And that's how skeetball helped me win the rest of the tickets I needed,” Larry concluded his tale and then shoved a handful of seasoned curly fries into his awaiting mouth. “Sho (So)...” his eyes went to Bob as the trio continued eating at the kitchen table. He swallowed the fries. “What's goin’ on with the show?”

Bob froze…

...and then he forced a tiny smile, reaching for a chicken tender in the meantime.

“It's a long story,” he said, “and I don't wanna bore you and Joe, so...if you want, Larry, I can tell you later.”

“Ah.” Larry blinked. “Okay.”

Larry got up so he could fill his glass again with more soda pop. Bob glanced over to Joe, and Joe looked back at him. Bob gave him a smile, although it felt difficult to do so.

Joe would probably be going to bed before he knew it. Heck, Bob could just _imagine_ the sands of an hourglass drizzling down into the late hours, and that almost made the tomato's stomach unstable.

  


A little giggle escaped from Joe as his head was getting ruffled by Bob.

“Good night, Joe.”

“Bob?”

“Hm?”

The small boy, with his new stuffed hamster beside him in bed, rolled over on his back to stare at Bob. “Are you gonna tell Larry?”

A sigh made its way through his nostrils as Bob smiled half-way, shrugging. “I'm gonna try, but it might be just a _little_ hard.”

He smiled wider.

“Anyway, little guys like you should've been asleep an hour ago!”

Joe pouted (in a rather similar fashion to Larry), looking away. “I don't have school tomorrow though…” he objected.

“I know, but, I was thinking about taking us somewhere in the morning. Wanna get plenty of rest so you don't burn out quickly.”

“Ohh...where are we going?”

“I'm gonna keep it a secret for now.”

He blinked. “Is it a surprise?”

Bob made an uncertain sound at that. “Not sure if I could call it that, but…” he shrugged, “we'll see.” With a hug and then one more ruffle of Joe's head, he left the room, flicking the light switch off.

_Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheep_!

Bob heard the familiar chirps from Larry's room, and since he didn't his friend in the living room, Bob concluded that Larry was with his birds. He hopped to the cucumber's room and poked his head in.

Larry had his “babies” out of their cage and into his - well, if he had them - loving arms. The balls of fluffy feathers began to chirp softly, perhaps getting sleepy as it _was_ past their bedtime also.

“Alright you guys,” he said to the trio, “I'll be comin’ to bed late, but don't worry. You're big boys,” he paused, “or girls...or anythin’ you are.”

He opened the large cage and, one by one, placed the sleepy birds on the small dog bed he had in there for them.

Larry closed the cage with care. “G'night Kurt, g'night Abby,” he scratched the head of each bird as he bid them pleasant dreams, and then he softened his voice upon scratching the third bird's head, saying, “g'night, Bob.”

Bob felt his stomach flip. _Hard_.

What the heck?

...he didn't even knew Larry named them, but apparently he _had_ at some point or another.

Before Larry could notice, Bob retreated to the living room.

Bob surfed through a couple of channels to keep himself occupied until Larry came out. On one hand, the fact that Larry might have named one of his birds after him, but on the other hand…

(Bob bit the side of his bottom lip in thought.)

...on the other hand, the daily ritual of them spending time together through the late hours was going to be a tad different tonight.

“Hi Bob!”

Bob cried out from surprise and almost leapt out of his skin of the tomato kind. All he had to do while his heart recovered was look up and see the cucumber peering down at him with a grin.

Typical Larry trying to give him a heart attack…

Bob shook his head at that, saying, “Hey Larry.”

Larry, instead of walking around the couch to sit like a normal person would do, climbed over it and plopped down beside Bob, causing the tomato to be airborne for a moment. “So…” he asked, “did you check out what I got ya?”

“Oh, I was waiting for you to come back.” Bob grabbed his bag off the coffee table and dug inside. His brows raised. “Is this…” he glanced at Larry, “a sweater--”

“Hoodie actually.” Larry was now decked in a black cotton hoodie with a red circular patch on the left chest. He was beaming at Bob.

He felt a smile tug at his lips. “They have clothes for prizes?”

“Just the hoodies we have and regular shirts with their logo on them,” Larry explained, and then he winked. “I got us the _cooler_ of the clothes, of course.”

Amused, Bob freed his newly acquired outfit from the bag. “I'm not surprised. Plus, we could wear these outside in the chilly weather…”

Larry leaned in with a suggestive grin. “How 'bout we try 'em in the backyard tonight?”

“Sure! Why not--”

“Let me grab my list of stuff we could do for our next episode, _then_ we can head outside!”

Bob could've sworn that if he had feet, they would have turned cold.

[ … ]

What a calming night it became. The air remained crisp, there were small snowflakes which fluttered from above, and the comfort of the tiny fire pit kept him and Larry warmer...along with (Bob fiddled with the strings of it) the matching hoodies that Larry won for them.

Since they came out here, Larry turned on the outdoor stereo and began roasting marshmallows. How he was even still hungry was anybody's guess. Then again, _he_ couldn't resist Larry holding out a marshmallow kabob to him. As soon as he took his first bite into it, Bob sighed.

Mmm, nice and gooey.

Suddenly, he felt a friendly nudge and a muffled sound. Bob, swallowing his snack, looked over and saw Larry staring back. He had his own kabob in one “hand” -- the other possessed a few papers.

Muffled still, Larry asked through a marshmallow-filled mouth, “Wanna check these out?”

Bob faltered.

“Well--”

“Let's see…” he gulped down the last of the goo in his mouth and then started, “There's one about self-esteem even though we tried that a couple of times already…”

“That's okay,” Bob went along, nodding.

“For Thingy--”

“Um, wh--who's that?”

“Thingamabob. I like callin’ him Thingy.”

“Oh.”

“Thingy's backstory episode would be about a fresh new start after things go sour.”

“I...like it.”

Larry paused. “I've got, like, a whole lot more since we've been on a break these past few months, but,” he chuckled softly, his brown eyes gazing ahead at the fire pit, “I have a feelin’ that we still can't do 'cause of parents thinking they're not 'kid-friendly’.”

Bob frowned at that fact.

“Guess we could try again _this_ year,” Larry said, “...or next year to see if they'll change their mind about what we can do topics on.” He shot Bob a grin. “Wouldn't hurt to try!”

But Bob...he didn't say anything even though Bob would agree about how behind the times that the company was. In fact, he didn't look at him and started to fiddle with the hoodie string.

This was weird, and Larry...he didn't like the sudden silence from his friend of many years. It wasn't like him. Gently, he pushed himself closer to Bob's chair, saying, “Bob…?”

Finally, the tomato spoke, “I don't think we can.” Bob looked to Larry. “ _Our show's been cancelled_.”

Larry blinked twice.

“What?”

“Our,” Bob had to clear his throat and then tried again to speak, “o--our show was cancelled.”

Larry fell quiet, deathly quiet...

...But then, he made a soft laugh, saying, “Nah, c'mon Bob. It's a little early to be pullin’ an April Fools trick on me, don't 'cha think?”

But Bob didn't crack a smile but rather was a straight line; neither did he stop staring into his eyes with his blue pair.

Nothing to give him assurance that this was a joke could be found.

As though he believed a neighbour would listen onto their conversation, Larry pulled his chair as close as he could by Bob's and then leaned in. He held those papers of his against his chest.

“You're not kidding,” his voice sounded above a weak whisper, “are you?”

Bob broke the gaze for a moment, his eyes briefly looking at the continuous flame in the fire pit. He returned to Larry.

“I'm not,” was all he could muster.

“Oh,” Larry squeaked with his eyes going downcast.

Bob felt his stomach tie up into the tight knots, for the silence between the two of them seemed...sad. Over the faint crackling of the fire and the music playing on this late winter night, and the snow now starting to fall more in numbers, he said, trying to break the silence, “Larry, we're gonna be okay. This just means we start a new chapter in our…”

He shifted.

“In our life.”

Bob moved again, this time to get the cucumber to look at him.

“Larry…” he repeated, his voice softer, more caring, “we're gonna be okay.”

What Bob received as a response was a wobbly “okay” from him.

_*sniffle*_

Bob didn't like that sound one bit, in fact, he felt his chest twist from the second and third sniffle he caught wind of.

“Larry, please look at me… _please_?”

Larry lifted his eyes and then his head. Bob's eyes appeared glassy, even more so due to the fire which sat not far from them.

His eyes stung-- no, they burned, and his vision turned blurry by the second.

Larry choked a sob, something that he had stubbornly tried to contain. One by one, hot tears began to escape his eyes which he forced to close in case any more poured out.

Bob couldn't stand it.

He allowed the last of his kabob fall to the cold ground as he reached over and pulled Larry into a tight embrace while the cucumber began to make quiet hiccups as he sobbed.

This hurt.

As silly as this would sound to anybody, but that show...that show was their “baby”. Perhaps this was why they were rather torn about the ordeal.

But hearing and seeing Larry reacting to the news...it hurt even more.

And so, as Larry continued to sob against him, Bob shuddered a sigh and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everybody, I have an announcement to make…" Bob paused, and then corrected himself, "a--actually, I have two announcements for you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so "VeggieTales Show" was announced a little while after I started writing this chapter.
> 
> ...oops. At least I was already gonna end this story on a happy note, but with this news, it'll have a happy ending but with a few adjustments.
> 
> This chapter totally wasn't sponsered by Old Country Buffet.

* * *

It took a moment to pry them open, but once he did, Bob sighed through his nose, ever so tired. He looked at his bedroom clock and checked the time.

7:56 in the morning.

He rolled over in the bed and checked to see if Larry was still there and, indeed, he was. Larry was laying on his side, his chest expanding and deflating with each breath he took while he slept. He looked exhausted.

Again, Bob sighed through his nostrils.

Bob, praying that the cucumber beside him wouldn't wake up, slipped out of the bed slowly.

_Pap!_ He made contact with the floor (since I can't necessarily say “his feet made contact with the floor” and all…)

He hopped out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

  


“It had to end eventually”, Bob kept telling himself that as he flicked on the coffee machine, but he simply couldn't help being this... _down_ about it.

The coffee machine began its process whilst Bob plopped down on the couch, mobile phone in hand.

There appeared to be a new message from Mister Nezzer two hours ago.

“What on earth…” he murmured in question. “Why would Nebby be texting me that early…?”

He tapped the messages and selected the most recent text sent to him.

[ _“Good morning, Bob! Is everything alright?”_ ]

Bob blinked. Did he say something to Nezzer earlier? He scrolled up on the phone and saw his own message from hours ago.

[ _“Hi Nebby. I hope you and Lunt are doing okay. Whenever you get the chance, could you text or call me?”_ ]

...oh.

“...I guess...I could call him,” Bob said. “Hope I'm not bothering him if he's doing something important.”

  


Nezzer was almost finished with his second cup of coffee when, suddenly, his mobile phone which laid to the left of him at the dining table rung. He set the cup down and then retrieved the phone, answering it after seeing whose name flashed on the screen.

“Bob! Good morning!”

_“Good morning, Nebby! I'm not disturbing you or anything, am I?”_

Although Bob wouldn't see it, Nezzer still shook his head. “Not at all! I was waiting to hear what's up, actually.”

_“...”_

The silence on the other end of the phone made Nezzer suspicious, quirking a brow. “Bob…?”

_“Well, it's about our show.”_

“Mm-hm?”

There was a puff of air coming from Bob which, perhaps, could pass as a sigh.

“Boy, I don't like the sound you're making. What is it?”

Bob began to explain the details to him, and he listened to the small stammers that were scattered about in his speech. The show, ' _VeggieTales_ ', was cancelled. As Nezzer listened on, his mouth formed a thin, tiny frown.

“Oh…”

Bob made a light chuckle. _“Yeah, that's what I said…”_

Lunt came into the kitchen, still in a state of being sleepy, and waddled over to the espresso maker, grabbing a mug off the counter.

Nezzer sighed. “I'm sorry, Bob. I know how much that show meant to you and Larry.”

Lunt was preparing to pour some coffee but froze once those words reached him.

Nezzer paused. “Speaking of Larry…” he asked Bob, “how is he handlin’ it?”

Lunt looked over his shoulder at Nezzer.

Nezzer's mouth twitched at what he was told. “Cryin’, huh?”

Lunt gaped.

Nezzer reclined in his seat and listened on. Lunt, meanwhile, shut his mouth and went back to getting some coffee; although, he tried to remain quiet and hoped he could hear, he was assuming, Bob.

  


“I'm not sure _how_ I'm gonna tell the others about this…” Bob admitted quietly, shrugging. “Like...m--maybe an individual call, a group call, o--or--”

_“Bob, I know you might not like this but...how about at our meet up? The atmosphere would be a lot more comfortin'...”_

Bob’s heart dropped a bit, then he turned his head to the calendar which hung on the wall beside the kitchen entrance. The nineteenth day of March was circled with green and had a birthday cake sticker in its blank box.

_“Maybe what we have planned will help you ‘n' Larry out,”_ Nezzer suggested with thoughtfulness in his tone of voice.

‘ _Especially Larry_ ,’ Bob thought. Seeing him cry last night hurt.

“So...today at eleven?”

“ _Mm-hm._ ”

He had to tell everyone the news on the day that they were supposed to have a good time...that made Bob rather dispirited, but he knew he had to tell everybody eventually, and they all deserved to know as soon as possible…

...even if it were to hurt either or both parties.

  
  


"Well then," Nezzer concluded, "we'll be seein' you, Larry, and Joe in a while. I'll be sure to help you with the news if you need it."

" _Thank you, Nebby. I really appreciate it. Tell Lunt I said hi. See you later!"_

"See ya."

In unison, it seemed, the tomato and zucchini hung up.

"So…" Lunt broke the brief silence, now sitting across from Nezzer, "somethin' happened to the show, right?"

Nezzer puffed through his nose, sitting his cup down as he nodded. "Cancelled."

Lunt slumped a little in his seat. "Ouch…"

Again, Nezzer nodded. "Yeah, it stinks--"

"It _sucks_."

"Language."

The gourd let out a soft huff. "...and he was cryin', huh?"

Nezzer's mouth briefly made a thin line before he responded, "Larry? Yeah, he was."

Neither of them had seen or heard of Larry crying, and neither could they imagine that ball of energy like that. Nezzer took notice of how Lunt had his phone out, staring at it in thought. He and Larry were pretty close, so it wasn't a surprise at all that Lunt could've been genuinely worried about the cucumber.

Lunt bit the bottom right portion of his lip. Would Larry be up by now? He wanted to text him. Poor guy needed some cheering up--

"If he doesn't respond, we'll see him in a couple of hours," Nezzer's deep voice spoke up, assuring him. "The thing's today."

Lunt looked up and saw Nezzer staring back with a small sad smile. He frowned a bit but kept a casual tone in his voice, replying, "...well, okay."

* * *

Bob sat down his phone on the table whilst taking a seat on the couch with his cup of coffee, sighing. He picked up the remote and began to channel surf with one "hand" and drank with the other.

In that anxiety-filled brain ran ways of how to drop the news to everybody today. It felt awkward having to do it today of all days; however, it _had_ to be done.

Bob's eyes became droopy.

  


"Bob?"

His eyes snapped open, his little body sitting up straight on the couch. Bob shot his head to the right and saw Joe standing there with his head tilted at him.

"Wh--wh…?" Bob looked at his cup...or rather where it was supposed to be. Apparently, the poor thing must have slipped out of his grasp and fell to the floor, but thank goodness...there was no spill which left a nasty stain on the carpet, and the mug was in one piece. He must have downed it all before he took a brief nap.

Joe asked, "Did you go to bed out here?"

He shook his head and then shifted in his seat. "No...I woke up at eight and came out here for some coffee, and, I guess...I fell asleep for a bit."

The tiny tomato child hopped over and picked up the mug, handing it to Bob. "Are you okay…?"

Bob gave Joe a sleepy smile. "I'm alright. Just a little tired." He glanced down at the mug for a moment as he fiddled with it. "We went in the backyard last night, Larry fell asleep on me, and so...I had to drag him to bed. He's in my room right now."

Joe took a seat beside him with a hop. He looked up at him. "Did you tell Larry about the show?"

"Mm-hm."

"...did he get sad…?"

"...he did."

Joe frowned. Almost as though they were in sync, he and Bob turned their heads and peered over the couch, towards Bob's room, where the faint sound of Larry snoring came from.

Joe was still staring at the bedroom while Bob turned back around.

"What _time_ is it," Bob wondered, reaching for his mobile phone to check the time. "Hmm, nine thirty…"

Joe overheard the murmuring and returned to his sitting position as well.

Bob glanced to him, saying, "Our little get together is today at eleven for…" he nudged his head to his bedroom, "him. We might have to tell everybody about the show being cancelled, though."

"Ohh…"

"I'll let him sleep a little longer, but we have to be out the door by ten thirty."

Joe nodded in reply.

"In the meantime," Bob retrieved the remote control, giving Joe a small smile as he asked, "wanna try finding something for us to watch?"

Again, Joe nodded, smiling as well.

* * *

  


Joe continued to watch t.v. as Bob ruffled his head for a moment and then hopped off the couch.

Bob went around the couch and made his way into the bedroom as quietly as he could. He had to be gentle with waking up Larry. Lord knew he was down about the news given to him. Bob wouldn't blame him at all, goodness no.

_He_ felt down.

But...but they had to go through this.

Larry's snores softened as Bob approached the bed. Bob kept his eyes on the sleeping form. At the time, he didn't know why seeing those striped sheets move in time with Larry's breathing gave Bob a sense of relief.

Bob nudged his form twice, gently, however as he whispered, "Larry…good morning, Larry."

A tiny sound escaped from Larry, a muffled one.

"Larry," Bob spoke a little louder in volume, "wanna go out and have breakfast today?"

There was a shift and then another, and then Larry finally sat up with a yawn. He blinked twice to rid of any sleep in his eyes, then he looked over at Bob. "We're goin' out…?"

"Y--yeah…" Bob nodded, his eyes darting off to the side for a moment before looking at the cucumber. "We were also gonna meet up with the others to tell them about...y'know."

Larry tilted his head to the side. "Ah, got'cha. Where are we goin'?"

Bob blinked.

What?

Larry certainly didn't seem hesitant or saddened by what would happen later at all! How odd.

"Bob?"

Bob blinked again and then took notice of Larry staring at him. "Oh, it's...just Old Country Buffet."

"Ooo, it's been a while since we've been there," Larry said, hopping out of Bob's bed. "Can't wait!"

Bob gaped at that. Meanwhile, Larry hopped out of the room, and Bob quickly snapped out of it and followed pursuit. Larry went into his room and immediately to his three slumbering birds.

As though they could sense that their "mama" was there, the birds began to awake from their slumber and then started chirping happily, their feathers fluffing their forms into adorable balls.

Sweetly as he grinned, Larry greeted them with a, "Mornin' guys!"

Larry listened on to their chirps for a few seconds with his grin softening. Bob watched on from the entrance of the bedroom, equally as quiet.

"Uncle Bob's gonna take us out in a little while, so you'll be on your own for a few hours, so behave yourselves," he told them. Larry darted his eyes over to one bird who dunked his head in the drinking bowl. "This especially goes for you, Kurt."

Kurt simply let out a chirp in reply from within the water and then yanked his head out. He shook his head, flinging water from his soaked feathers at his siblings.

Larry let out a small sigh, though still smiling at the sight. He suddenly turned around to face Bob. "When do we leave?"

Bob gave him a smile. "In a few minutes."

"Could you make some bacon and eggs for my babies before we go?"

Bob faltered. "...I could make them some _bird-friendly_ food for them. I don't think they'd like eggs…"

Pretty certain bacon was also another thing they couldn't eat.

* * *

Bob slipped on his new hoodie with a grunt, then he looked over his shoulder and called, "Joe! Larry! Time to go!"

In unison, the two responded, "Okay!"

Joe was the first to join Bob at the front steps of the house, bundled comfortably in a puffy coat and scarf. Bob retrieved a snow cap from his pocket and placed it on the boy.

"Well," Bob said to Joe, "Larry seems like he's feeling a bit better. Didn't think he'd be willing to go…" he shrugged at the end.

Joe shifted in place, staring up at the red tomato. "Bob, are you okay?"

It took him a moment, but Bob let out a gentle sigh and gave him a tiny smile, looking to him. "Ah--I guess the show finally ending is a shock to me, but...I should be fine."

"Finally?"

"Well, I mean...all shows come and go eventually. It's just a little different, I guess, when you're told that your show was _cancelled_ …"

Joe gave him a small, sympathetic frown.

Bob looked away, watching the faint mixture of snow and rain fall from high above. Another sigh was released.

"We had a long run, at least," he reassuringly said out loud, "I just wish we could've done more for it, for the kids. Maybe more...recent stuff going on. Maybe tackling more mature things?"

…

"I guess I wasn't ready to let it go."

All of a sudden, Bob was met with the very familiar, comforting sensation of Joe joining by his side and placing his little head against him.

"...I should be looking on the bright side." Bob leaned his head down and placed his on Joe's. "This means we can start a new project under a new name, o--or something."

Joe nodded.

"I wonder if any of our friends might be interested…" his voice trailed off.

The front door swung open, and out popped Larry with a grin. "Sorry it took a while. Just textin' Lunt real quick," he paused, "...and I had to go to the bathroom before we left."

While Joe giggled quietly at that last line, Bob sighed through his nostrils and shook his head.

"Anywho, I'm ready!"

"Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

The car, thirty minutes later, pulled into the nearly empty parking lot at Old Country Buffet. The few cars which _were_ there so far were vehicles that Bob and Larry recognized right away.

Bob parked the car, and the intense knotting in his stomach returned in full force. He looked to the wheel then towards the windows of the buffet. An occasion that was once going to be an awesome one was going to be mixed with some rather unfortunate news.

Oh dear.

The tomato sighed, killing the ignition.

"Oh hey," Larry's somewhat squeaky voice spoke up, "I can see everybody else!"

Bob felt a nudge to his right. He looked over and saw Larry beaming at him.

Larry said, "C'mon, let's head in. I'm _starvin'_! Don't wanna keep the others waitin' either, right?"

He forced a small half-smile. "Yeah...you're right."

As Larry climbed out of the car and opened Joe's and Bob's door, Bob could feel that forced smile trying to slip, but he successfully made it stay; although, he had to admit, it was a tad difficult.

God, he was growing anxious by the second.

* * *

Bob only saw a couple of people in the front of the buffet, minding their own business, which was a good thing for him, because it would at least give his group some privacy for what was to happen very, very soon in the midst of this establishment.

The trio weren't even a few feet into the buffet when Larry bounded off to grab a plate of food with no heads up to Bob and an exclamation of, "Dibs on the fries!"

The tomato was about to scold him, telling him they _must_ greet the others first but gave up, clamping his mouth with a sigh through his nose.

Oh well.

Bob glanced to Joe, telling him, "You can get your food too, if you want."

Joe blinked. "I can get _anything_?"

"I don't see why not--"

"Be back in a little bit, Bob!"

And just like that, Joe joined Larry's side and was handed a plate by the cucumber. He could faintly hear Larry telling Joe all of the drool-worthy food that laid before them while Joe giggled and listened on.

A sad smile crossed Bob's lips. "I sure am envious that Larry got over it so quickly," he mused out loud.

As Larry and Joe continued getting their food, Bob suddenly heard the sound of various people talking from the far left end of the buffet. From around the short corner, there was a large dining area for groups which was currently occupied.

The three of them would be joining them in a moment.

He gulped.

He guessed he should get some food as well, before he felt ill.

* * *

The faint noise that Bob heard was now as clear as day when he, Larry, and Joe entered the group dining area and were met with chattering between two, three, four, and more folks.

Petunia paused her conversation with Esther when she noticed the newcomers. She gasped and called, "Hi guys! Hi Larry!"

This grabbed the others' attention all at once.

Archibald beamed a smile at the trio while Eddie -- Scallion One -- who sat beside him, stole a sip of the asparagus' coffee while he wasn't looking. "Ah, so you're finally here!"

Within the many, many, casual greetings being said by everybody, Lunt couldn't help but huff quietly before taking a sip of his ice water. To his left sat Nezzer who looked at him and then to Joe, Larry, and Bob.

Nezzer's eyes met with Bob's.

Bob gave him a weak smile.

Although it was apparent that Nezzer wouldn't hear him at the moment, Bob still said almost quietly, "I'm gonna try, Nebby."

  


And so, as things began to settle down with a few more "hello"s and "how are you"s fading away, Joe was offered a seat where some of the kids sat while Bob and Larry sat side by side, across from Nezzer and Lunt.

"Man did you _really_ grab two cups of coffee?"

"I dunno why, but I feel like I'm gonna need this much today, Lunt."

"...mind sparing me some?"

Larry shrugged. "Guess so. Got a straw?"

Bob chuckled quietly and then looked to Nezzer. "Just what we need," he said jokingly, "these two getting wired up."

It was now Nezzer's turn to chuckle. "We'll just stick 'em someplace so they can use all of that energy for good!"

Bob cracked a grin at that comment.

The two fell quiet.

Bob and Nezzer glanced around at everybody else, including Larry who was busy grabbing a piece of bacon from Lunt's plate whilst the gourd sipped away Larry's coffee with a straw.

Nezzer leaned forward, Bob doing the same upon instinct, and whispered, "How are you two?"

Bob bit his lip, looking away briefly before returning his gaze to the zucchini. "I'm still a little...sad about this, but Larry looks like he's gotten over it."

Nezzer hummed in thought.

"B--but..."

"What?"

Bob cleared his throat which was attempting to form a small lump at that moment. "I still wanna make this day about our original plan but still make light about the show, and...I--I don't know how…"

Nezzer thought for a second and then was struck with an idea. "How about this..." he offered, lowering his voice for only Bob to hear.

That was when Larry and Lunt were finished being, well, Larry and Lunt for now. The two saw Nezzer whispering to Bob, and the two were rather close…this made the duo quirk their brows at the sight.

"Flirtin' with Bob, boss?"

The zucchini and tomato broke apart from the semi-private conversation, Bob blushing a bit at the implication while Nezzer slightly nudged the snickering gourd beside him.

"He was just telling me something I needed to do," Bob huffed. "You're seriously pulling the same thing you did to Archie?"

"What can I say?" Lunt gave him a small grin. "I _love_ messin' with you two."

Instigator.

" _Anyway_ ," Bob pushed his chair back and stood up on the seat so everybody could see him better, "Larry," he looked over to the cucumber who stared at him quietly, "I think we should go ahead and tell them about," he bowed his head, "y--y'know…"

"Actually, I was gonna go get some more grub." Larry suddenly got out of his chair, grabbing his now empty plate and mug. "Gotta go to the bathroom too."

"Uh--"

"But you can go ahead and do it without me since it's gonna take me a while. Be back in a bit, Bob!"

"Larry!" Despite him calling out Larry's name, Bob watched as Larry bounded out of the area without another word. He faltered. "He's a little... _too casual_ about this," Bob said rather feebly, confused by the abrupt departure.

He sighed.

Meanwhile, Petunia wiped her mouth with a napkin while Esther continued drinking her coffee in silence. She chirped, "Much better! I think I'm gonna grab a small dessert now…" Petunia nudged Esther, earning her a tiny grunt, and inquired, "Was there something you wanted me to grab for you while I'm at the tables?"

Esther removed the cup from her mouth momentarily to respond, "I guess...whatever you're having."

"Alright, two plates of molten chocolate cakes it is!"

Esther felt like she had made a mistake...

...or mi _steak_.

Petunia hurried out, and seconds later, the sound of glass being tapped loudly grabbed the attention of everybody else, followed by Bob clearing his throat.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make…" Bob paused, and then corrected himself, "a--actually, I have _two_ announcements for you guys."

  


French toast, sausage, chicken, gravy...the list of food went on, stretching out left and right, but all Larry did was stare at the food, quiet.

He thought he was hungry, he could've _sworn_ he was! It appeared that his mind had deceived him yet again.

Larry huffed silently.

He was about to head over to the drinks table for more coffee when he heard a familiar voice humming nearby. At the right end of the buffet table he was at stood Petunia, having a gander at the choices before her with a grin on her face.

Larry let out a short puff of air, blinking. He looked over at her and asked with a tiny grin, "What'cha lookin' at, Petunia?"

"Oh, Larry!" The rhubarb perked and turned to face him. "Just grabbing a dessert for me and Esther. Saw anything that caught your eyes over there?"

Larry's grin faltered for a second; however, he forced it to come back. "N--nah, not yet. I thought I was hungry, but…" he muttered at the end with a shrug, his eyes averting Petunia, "I guess not?"

"...are you okay, Larry?"

"..."

She decided to hop over to where he stood ever so slowly, cautiously.

Petunia frowned, her brows knitting together at the cucumber's unusual silence. "...oh, Larry," she spoke up, "whatever it is, maybe we could talk about it. Don't want you to be sad when your birthday isn't so far off--"

" _Our show was cancelled_."

Larry's rapid response threw her off; although not as much as to _why_ he was acting oddly. Petunia was about to say something when Larry finally returned his eyes to her.

"Bob told me last night," he told her, his voice a little quiet in volume. "He's probably tellin' the others right now about it."

On cue, a chorus of voices sounded off in the direction where their get together was located.

Petunia's head shot towards their direction. She felt her shoulders slump seconds later. "Oh…"

"A--anyway," Larry spoke up with a sheepish grin, "I don't think I'm gonna force myself to eat, but I wouldn't mind getting some coffee and goin' to the bathroom while I'm out here, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Petunia gave him a rather worried look. "Uh--"

And just like a snap of the non-existent fingers, he was entering the men's restroom.

"Oh boy…" was all she could say.

Junior repeated out of shock, "Cancelled?!"

Laura, who sat beside him joined in, "Cancelled as in ' _cancelled_ ', right?"

" _Mon dieu_ ," Madame Blueberry sighed out, "I'm so sorry about all of this, Bob!"

"Oh bother," Archibald, almost tearfully, mourned, "and just as I was beginning to truly love it! I couldn't even begin to imagine what it's like for you and Larry..."

More and more people spoke all at once, murmurs, apologetic responses to the news, and everything else. Bob gave everybody there a feeble smile and then briefly glanced over to Nezzer who gave him a comforting one. Lunt, meanwhile, was checking his mobile phone to see if Larry sent him a text yet.

' _Bet he didn't wanna hear Bob tell everyone about the show,_ ' Lunt thought. He sighed, then he shoved his phone back into his shirt pocket.

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you guys this," Bob apologized, not noticing how wobbly his voice sounded at the end, "and on _today_ of all days, but...I couldn't keep it from you guys like _that_."

He took a breath.

"You all deserve to know as soon as possible."

The murmurs from the others present fell silent. Of course, a lot of them looked disappointed, some looked sad, all of these emotions and expressions written on their faces made it difficult for Bob to look at them much longer. He couldn't help but bow his head as a way to avoid seeing the scene.

He wished Larry was here with him. It would've been much easier to drop the bombshell.

Bob let out a quiet, shuddering sigh.

How he wished he could've gotten over it like Larry.

"Oh, hey guys. I guess Bob told ya the news, huh?"

Bob lifted his head and saw that Petunia was now sitting with Esther while Larry, who had spoken up a moment ago, slowly hop to the large table with a cup of coffee.

"Y--yeah, I did," Bob replied, nodding.

Larry gave him a weak, yet sheepish grin. "Thought so. Sorry for runnin' out like that."

Larry finally reached his seat next to Bob, the tomato giving him a half smile. Bob looked down once more, trying to collect himself, especially now since Larry returned.

Nezzer worriedly glanced from Larry to Bob and then to Lunt who was attempting to be subtle at staring at the duo from behind his mobile phone.

Then, Bob cleared his throat again and looked up. "But, you know...what I'm gonna tell you guys next might help all of us out after this news."

Larry blinked. "Uh...what?"

Petunia immediately had a feeling where Bob was going with this, so she rose from her seat with a beaming smile. "Well, a few of us had a discussion which led to everybody here meeting up today!"

He blinked twice. "Still don't get it, Petunia."

" _Shush_ and I'll tell you and everybody else."

"Ah, okay."

Bob broke the short conversation, "Actually, could I do it?"

Petunia blinked but then nodded. "Oh sure, go ahead!"

"What Petunia's saying is," Bob explained, "that some of us came up with an idea that we all should head somewhere for a week for fun," as the group began to murmur at that and to each other from curiosity, Bob looked to Larry, "and for someone's special day."

Larry tilted his head, but then he gasped. "My birthday...?"

He gave him a smile. "That's right," Bob replied. He returned his gaze toward their group of friends and acquaintances. "The reason why Nebby, Petunia, and I wanted to make sure if you all weren't doing anything on spring break is because, tomorrow morning, we're taking a trip to Seaside and staying at a place that Nezzer rented out for us."

Joe murmured the name to himself, "Seaside…?"

Bob, for the first time that day, genuinely smiled at everyone. "When we go, I hope this will help out with the show ending...make you guys feel better. You all deserve it."

Larry's mouth twitched.

"So, does that sound good, everyone?"

Archibald chimed in, "Wonderful idea, Bob!"

And so the many choruses of approvals, curiosity, and even excitement (from the kids, mostly) as Bob sat down with a long exhale of air and shutting his eyes for a moment.

Nezzer leaned over to Bob, whispering, "Good job out there."

"Thanks," he whispered back. He opened his eyes, blinking away some tears he didn't realize he made. "I hope I'm right about all of this though."

Meanwhile, Larry stared down at his half empty mug of coffee in thought, for something Bob said struck something inside of him:

_"You all deserve it."_

Larry's eyes went downcast. And not even above a whisper did he say, "Not all of us," and then downed the rest of his coffee.


End file.
